One Missed Call
by evigt skriftligt
Summary: Denmark keeps calling Norway. What happens when Norway doesn't answer? Character death, and human  made up names  names used.


AN: hello fellow Hetalia lovers! It's a me, Rielle! Wow, I haven't written any fan fictions for a whole year. Why, because I've lost my confidence as a writer. But, the other day, I thought to myself: 'well, instead of sitting here and looking like a loser, why don't I start from the beginning and start writing again? For at least four months, I'm going to write short stories. As time progresses, I'm going to start making multi-chapter stories. So, please, for those who know me, and don't know me, I really need your support!

Now that I'm don't bothering you with my pointless blabber, on with the one-shot. Btw, this IS my first one-shot…

Warning: character death, author not really knowing the characters she writing about. Only ever learning by reading other fan fictions… And human names used. Also, since I don't know if Norway has an official human name or not, I'm going to give him a name that I like…And Norg is being used as a nick name.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it's be all about the Nordics

Pairings: Norway X Denmark

One Missed Call

Bjørn sighed as he sat at his table drinking his, freshly made, hot coffee. He scanned though the news paper, checking if anything new was going on. As soon as he finished the last bit of his coffee his house phone ranged. "He scooted of the stool and walked over to the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Norg!" Bjørn sighed. 'He always calls this early in the morning.'

"What is it Mathais?"

"Guess what, I found another cute cat today in the streets!" Bjørn sighed.

"Mathais, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me when you don't have something important to say? And didn't I tell you to stop taking stray cats into your house?" He heard Denmark whine over the phone.

"B, but Noooorg, he's so cute! Besides, he reminds me of you. With his blond fur and blue eyes, I even called my mini Norg! He so cute, but not as cute as you!" Bjørn could almost hear the stupid grin the Dane most defiantly has on his face. He blushed a bit and shook his head.

"Goodbye, Mathais." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

The next day, Bjørn was in his office working on piles of paper work that were all about his business's financial reports. He jumped a little when he phone ranged. Knowing who it was picked up the phone. "What is it Mathais?"

"Norg, what should I eat for dinner tonight? I thinking Kødboller or Frikadeller." Bjørn sighed frustrated.

"Mathais, didn't I say to call me when you have something IMPORTANT to say!"

"But noooorg, it _IS_ important! If I don't choose now I'll either starve or go broke!" Bjørn sighed.

"Fine, choose the Frikadeller."

"Thanks Norg, you're the best!"

"Whatever. But seriously Mathais only call me when it's IMPORTANT. Got it?"

"Yasser!" Bjørn rolled his eyes and hung up.

Around midnight, Bjørn's phone cell phone ranged. He moaned bit as he picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes seeing who it was. He opened the phone, pushed the end button, turned off his phone, and promptly went back to sleep. Later, when he woke up, he turned back on the phone and instantly got a one missed call alert. He played the voice mail, expecting that it was just his boyfriend whining about why he didn't answer him. Putting the phone on speaker, he lazily moved to his closet to get dressed. The message started.

"Hey Norg! It's me, Mathais (duh). I was just calling to ask if I could stay at your place. I got caught in a blizzard on my way back homes so I decided to take a detour and go to yours instead. "He could HEAR the blizzard in the back ground. Why would that idiot be driving in that! Then what he heard next made his blood turn colder than the winter air in December. He could hear the static from his boyfriend's phone. After a while, the static cleared, what he heard was the screeching of a car, a few choppy screams, and that was it. There was silence. Nothing else. He sat there for god knows how long until his phone rang. He rushed over to it, not bothering to look at the caller ID, hoping it'd be Mathais, and what he just heard was just some sick joke.

"H,hello?"

"Is this Bjørn?"

"Y,yes. How may I help you?" He was nervous. Please don't let this call be for what he thought it was for.

"Well, we have a mister Mathais who was rushed to our hospital last night after he lost control of his car, which caused him to plummet off of a bridge, and onto the road underneath. I'm sorry to say this, but, he has passed away," he said grimly, waiting for the shock to set in. Bjørn trembled and let loose of the phone, it fell to the ground and shattered, like his heart.

**AN: well, that's all I have, I honestly don't like how this turned out. But my opinion doesn't count as much as your opinions do. So please, review.**

-Rielle M.


End file.
